a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variant type of Gauss photographic lens with an aperture ratio of 1.2 and a field angle of about 43.degree. which is intended for use with 35 mm single-lens reflex photographic cameras.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional Gauss type lenses had a great defect that flare was produced due to coma at intermediate field angles.